


Kiss You All Over

by golden_kimono



Series: Sugakookie Bingo [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Square: three kisses, Studio Sex, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: “Three kisses, that’s all I ask. After that I’ll leave you alone.”Yoongi turned towards Jeongguk and leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes taking in Jeongguk’s face for any signs of trickery. “Just three kisses?” he asked skeptically. “Do you think you can seduce me that easily?”In which Jeongguk just wants some attention, but ends up doing his boyfriend in his studio.





	Kiss You All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'three kisses'. :)

Jeongguk played with his phone as Yoongi continued to work on a song, he himself having taken a break from Yoongi’s teachings and from work in general. It was fun, learning about music production, but he also enjoyed spending time near Yoongi while doing nothing in particular, which was exactly what he was doing right now. Sometimes, though, he longed for attention, for Yoongi to take a break with him so they could maybe kiss a little, or talk, or use the fact that the studio was soundproof to their advantage.

Unfortunately, Yoongi had mostly been humming in response to all his comments so far, which was slightly disappointing. “Hyuuung,” he whined again, frowning when Yoongi merely grunted. “Come on, we have some time for ourselves, shouldn’t we make use of that time… properly?” He suppressed a cringe at his own words, yet all Yoongi did was raise his eyebrows, tossing a smirk his way.

“Really, Guk-ah? Is that all you’re here for?”

Jeongguk shrugged. It wasn’t, of course, and Yoongi knew this too, but he was young and his hormones were still coursing through his body - sue him. “Come on, hyung, indulge me for a change.”

Now that caught Yoongi’s attention. His face was coloured in disbelief and he scoffed, unimpressed. “Pretty sure I don’t do much else, you brat,” he stated, narrowing his eyes. “And you still want more?” He shook his head and returned to work. “Ungrateful.”

Grinning innocently, Jeongguk flopped down on the couch and lowered his voice. “I always want more of you, hyung, you know that.” He bit his lip to hide his amusement when he saw the red dusting Yoongi’s cheeks. He was so easy to play sometimes, although Jeongguk hadn’t been lying: every time he saw his boyfriend, he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Luckily the other members were always there for him to divert his attention to so things wouldn’t go beyond PG in public. Mostly.

“Three kisses.”

“What?”

Jeongguk watched Yoongi attentively, willing him to listen after he answered so absent-mindedly, his eyes back on his giant computer screen. “Three kisses,” he repeated, an idea forming in his head, “that’s all I ask. After that I’ll leave you alone.”

Yoongi turned towards Jeongguk and leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes taking in Jeongguk’s face for any signs of trickery. “Just three kisses?” he asked skeptically. “Do you think you can seduce me that easily?”

If he were honest, then, well, yes. For all his bravado, Yoongi was ridiculously weak for him and easy enough to turn on, though that might also be because Jeongguk knew exactly what to do to arouse him. Nonetheless, Jeongguk was aware that Yoongi was incredibly headstrong and would likely pretend to be unaffected for the hell of it. “I didn’t say where the kisses would be,” he pointed out mischievously.

Yoongi licked his lips and looked Jeongguk up and down slowly, contemplatively, before nodding. “Okay, then tell me where and maybe I’ll agree.”

Jeongguk grinned and sat up, scooting forward so he could place his hands on Yoongi’s knees. “That would ruin the element of surprise.” He ignored Yoongi’s mutter of ‘what surprise’ and ran his hands up Yoongi’s thighs. “You keep on working, I’ll kiss you three times, and then you tell me if you still want to work after. Deal?”

Yoongi stuck his tongue in his cheek and remained quiet for a few moments, a hint of intrigue in his eyes, making Jeongguk more excited at the thought that his hyung wanted this too. “Okay, yeah, deal.” He moved back to his desk, a challenging smirk playing on his lips. “Do your worst.”

Jeongguk waited until Yoongi started editing again, then he grabbed another chair and moved it beside Yoongi. His boyfriend blinked at him questioningly, to which Jeongguk merely smiled. “Patience, hyung, I’m trying to decide where to kiss you first.” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes lingering on Yoongi’s collar. He had a thing for his collarbones, the skin stretched across the bone so beautifully, and he wanted nothing more than to mark them up, but he also knew that if he tried that, his head would get in the way of Yoongi’s view, restricting his ability to work. Damn it, why hadn’t he asked for Yoongi’s undivided attention for a minute instead?

After some consideration, he pulled down Yoongi’s shirt and moved behind him, latching onto the back of his neck and sucking hard. He relished in the little hitch in Yoongi’s breath and laved his tongue over the skin between his lips with more enthusiasm, his teeth digging in gently. He could hear Yoongi’s breathing quicken just enough to be noticeable and pulled back, gazing down at the dark mark he had left on Yoongi’s otherwise pale skin. Fuck, he knew Yoongi would undoubtedly tell him off, and the make-up noonas would tell _Yoongi_ off, but he couldn’t help but love the sight of it, knowing he had left it there, a little hint at their relationship out in the open.

“Will all your kisses take this long?” Yoongi asked after a beat, predictably attempting to sound unaffected, but the breathlessness in his voice was clear to Jeongguk, who knew him far too well.

Jeongguk hummed and poked Yoongi’s neck, fascinated by how Yoongi squirmed at the touch. “Maybe. We’ll see. Take off your shirt.”

Yoongi’s head swung round so fast he nearly hit Jeongguk in the nose, expression indignant and puzzled. “Excuse me?!”

“You know…” Jeongguk tugged at Yoongi’s shirt, a little bashful now as he tried to explain himself, having backed away a little for the safety of his face. “To make it easier for me. You can still work without a shirt and it’s not like it’s cold in here.” Lord knew his boyfriend liked turning up the thermostat if he got the chance. He started tugging up Yoongi’s shirt when his boyfriend didn’t show any signs of giving in and gazed at him with widened eyes and a small pout, knowing exactly how much that got to him. “Please?”

Predictably, Yoongi sighed, as though it were such a chore, and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the couch before chancing a glance at Jeongguk over his shoulder. “Happy?”

“Very,” Jeongguk agreed. Yoongi scoffed and edited some more, though it looked more like he was doing the same action over and over again, clearly feeling slightly awkward, unsure what to expect. Jeongguk leaned down and nuzzled his neck, wanting him to feel how much seeing him did things to him. Sometimes he wished Yoongi showed his body more on stage, though he supposed it was for the best that he didn’t; lord knew how he’d react. Those broad shoulders especially amazed him, because although he was shorter than Jeongguk by quite a bit and far less muscular, those were much, much wider than his own and although Jeongguk was loathe to admit it, he loved it when Yoongi held him, as he made him feel safe and comfortable.

“You said kisses,” Yoongi mumbled, still stubbornly staring at the screen, “not all this other stuff.”

“Hmm, doesn’t seem like you mind it,” Jeongguk said cheekily, though he stopped anyway. After all, Yoongi did have a point: he had mentioned kissing, and how could he give any kisses like this? “Second kiss now.” He dropped to his knees and crawled under the desk, positioning himself between Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi kicked out reflexively and when Jeongguk looked up, Yoongi was staring down at him with dark, confused eyes.

“Don’t worry, hyung, it’s just so I can reach you better,” he assured him, snickering when Yoongi squeezed him with his thighs to show his disapproval of the teasing. It wasn’t much of a punishment, because Jeongguk kind of loved having those (surprisingly squishy) thighs around him and in his opinion it didn’t happen often enough.

He nudged Yoongi’s legs further apart and kissed him at the top of his ribs, right below his pecs, a secret spot he knew was quite sensitive, as evidenced by Yoongi’s shaky exhale. He could hear Yoongi’s heartbeat this way and noticed how it sped up when he moaned softly against his skin and parted his lips so he could lick the spot better. Different from himself, Yoongi’s nipples weren’t nearly as responsive; had the roles been reversed, he knew Yoongi would have gone there, possibly (probably) getting him worked up in seconds. Then again, his entire body was quite sensitive and Yoongi had joked once or twice that his entire skin was a giant erogenous zone - which sounded about right, to be honest.

Yoongi, however, required a bit more work, though it was work Jeongguk was glad to put in.

His eyes slid closed as he nibbled, his hands on Yoongi’s waist to steady himself. One thing he always loved was how soft Yoongi felt, perfect for cuddling (and groping), and how clean he smelled and tasted. (Okay, yes, that was more than one thing, but if anyone thought he could truly limit himself to mentioning just one thing he loved about Min Yoongi, they were sorely mistaken. ...God, he was happy no one could read his mind.)

When he finally pulled back and sat down on his heels, his lips felt swollen and there was another minor mark on Yoongi’s body, this one likely not to be seen by anyone but him (and perhaps the other members). He glanced back up at Yoongi, who was staring back, his pupils dilated as he bit down on his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed with arousal. Fuck, he was so hot. Jeongguk resisted the urge to whine and instead lowered his eyes, allowing himself to smirk when he caught sight of the growing bulge in Yoongi’s pants. He loved knowing he made Yoongi feel good, even more so when he himself was enjoying himself so much.

“One more kiss,” Yoongi suddenly said, his voice lower than usual, causing a shiver to run down Jeongguk’s back. “Where do you want it to be?”

Resisting the urge to turn the question round, Jeongguk took a moment to seriously consider his answer. There were so many options, really, but he needed a good one. His cock was too obvious a choice. Besides, this had all started because he was sulking over Yoongi ignoring him, so did he really want to suck him off? (The answer was a firm ‘yes’, yet he passed over that choice anyway.) His thighs would be good. Sure, people talked about Yoongi’s legs often enough, but Jeongguk felt like his thighs nonetheless didn’t get the appreciation they deserved. They were shapely and suited him _so well_ and they were deceptively strong.

Mind made up, Jeongguk ran his fingers along Yoongi’s waistband, swallowing at the thought of biting down on that sensitive skin and making Yoongi writhe in his seat. “Take these off.”

His voice was no more than a whisper, yet Yoongi obediently pushed back his chair and got to his feet so he could shove his sweats and his underwear down his legs, his cock curving upward already. He turned away to throw them beside his shirt, providing Jeongguk with a view of his ass, and suddenly Jeongguk changed his mind. Thighs, yes, but ass? He was well aware he had a thing for butts, regularly touching those of his friends with no shame, but Yoongi’s was his favourite. Small and perky, just round enough, and he adored playing with it.

It had been a while, though, with Yoongi usually focusing on Jeongguk’s ass instead. This, however, was the perfect opportunity to feed his fixation. He placed his hands on Yoongi’s hips to stop him from sitting down and shuffled out from under the desk.

“Erm…” Yoongi blinked at him, looking confused and a little betrayed, no doubt assuming he’d gotten naked only for Jeongguk to tell him it was all a joke or payback or something equally ridiculous, as though Jeongguk would ever be able to do such a thing when presented with a nude and willing Yoongi, even if he were to plan it out.

“Bend over the desk,” Jeongguk told him softly. “I want to eat you out.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened a fraction and he licked his lips, his dick twitching in interest as he did as instructed, his hands on the desk and back arched so his behind stuck out better, his head hanging down between his shoulders.

After a moment’s observation, Jeongguk moved behind him and caressed the swell of his butt, to which Yoongi parted his legs. Jeongguk breathed in slowly and pressed his hand down on his own erection, eyes fluttering shut. He’d gotten so hard and they’d barely even done anything yet; his boyfriend would be the death of him one day. Carefully, he spread Yoongi’s ass cheeks, his hole clenching down on nothing. Although he’d love to watch for hours, Jeongguk knew that would only make Yoongi nervous and impatient, so without warning, he leaned forward and licked along his hole. Yoongi jumped in surprise and gasped out a ‘Jesus, Kook!’ so he did it again. And again. Until Yoongi started pushing backwards, wordlessly asking for more.

Using his thumbs to spread Yoongi some more, Jeongguk pressed in the tip of his tongue, moaning throatily. God, he never not get enough time to enjoy this, so he intended to make the most of it now. Of course he loved going down on Yoongi, but rimming felt more intimate to him, both giving and receiving, and although he knew he’d likely never be as good at it as Yoongi - spoiler alert: he was _not_ exaggerating about his tongue technology - he’d give it a good try. Well, Yoongi had no complaints at least, low moans escaping his mouth as Jeongguk fucked him with his tongue.

There was no real finesse to it and Jeongguk was sure he’d look a drooling mess after, but as he wiggled his tongue along Yoongi’s walls, he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care, and when Yoongi started rolling his hips needily, groaning Jeongguk’s name, it became the last thing on his mind. He whimpered against Yoongi, making him jerk, and he sucked on the rim eagerly. He remembered the first time he had tried this and how anxious he’d been, worried Yoongi wouldn't like it, or worse: that he wouldn't. Unnecessary concerns, as he might even be louder than Yoongi right now.

"Fuck, hyung," he panted as he pulled back for breath, running a finger along the clenching hole instead and dipping it in for just a moment. He moaned softly when Yoongi opened up for him and spread his legs further. "Can I fuck you, please? Please, hyung..." Forget his plan of making Yoongi beg, he _needed_ him and he needed him now. He made a soft noise when Yoongi rasped out a ‘yeah, Kook, shit’ and clambered to his feet.

"The lube’s on the shelf," Yoongi reminded him, as though Jeongguk had forgotten, nodding over to the bottles of soap and shampoo, a small bottle of lube hidden among them discretely. (How none of the members had found it yet was beyond him, though Jeongguk acknowledged that perhaps they simply didn't want to mention it.)

After nearly ripping off the cap in his impatience, Jeongguk managed to open the lube and coated his fingers liberally. He took a deep breath as he stared down at Yoongi, admiring the skin of his back and the way he had positioned himself more comfortably. Rubbing his hip soothingly, he pressed in two fingers, Yoongi being relaxed enough to take them. The low moan he received made him slide his fingers in further and whisper a hurried apology when he went a little too fast.

Yoongi shook his head and lowered himself onto his arms more, pushing back to take in more and sighing in pleasure when Jeongguk scissored his fingers very slowly. "It’s fine, baby, go on, I can take it… God, you always finger me so well."

Jeongguk felt his face heat up and whined as he rested his head on Yoongi’s back, though he obediently kept shoving his fingers in and out, curling and twisting them. "You can't just _say_ that!" he protested, his boyfriend’s snort cut off by a broken groan when he rubbed against his prostate.

"You’ve literally got your fingers up my ass, but my words embarrass you?" Yoongi said drily, though amusement and arousal coloured his words.

Refusing to answer, mostly because he wasn't sure how to (perhaps it was because he had wanted to make Yoongi flustered for a change and hadn't quite succeeded, but Yoongi’s dirty talk always got to him, especially due to that voice of his), he added more lube and another finger, until Yoongi finally indicated that it was enough and demanded his cock instead.

"Are you sure?" Jeongguk mumbled, suppressing a grin at the realisation that he finally - kind of - had the upper hand. He pressed himself against Yoongi tightly, biting his lip at the friction. "You weren't even sure you wanted the kisses, remember?"

"Jeon Jeongguk," Yoongi growled, throwing him a dirty glare over his shoulder, "if you don't fuck me right now, I’ll do it myself."

"But I do you better, right?" Jeongguk quipped as he shoved down his pants and boxers, reaching for the lube immediately to slick himself up, some precum beading at the tip of his dick. "You’ve told me so yourself, remember?" He rubbed the head over Yoongi’s gaping rim before retreating, receiving a frustrated grunt for his efforts.

"Oh, for- _Yes_ , you brat, now make me come already," Yoongi snapped.

Jeongguk really wanted to tease him some more, but he was far too horny to put this off any longer - and he didn't really want to make Yoongi wait any longer either. He slowly pushed in, groaning in the back of his throat at the way Yoongi squeezed around him extra hard and pinching his hip in warning. "You feel so nice," he sighed when he was all the way inside, Yoongi’s walls clenching and unclenching around him.

"Mmmm, so do you," Yoongi muttered, straightening up and tangling his fingers in Jeongguk’s hair, pulling his face down to his neck and tilting his head, a clear invitation for Jeongguk to kiss him again. "You fill me up so well, baby," he sighed, "show me how good you can make me feel."

Inhaling shakily, Jeongguk pulled out before thrusting back in. God, he was so turned on and they’d barely started - well, the foreplay had taken a while, but he hadn't even been touched during that. He licked along Yoongi’s neck before pressing his lips to Yoongi’s ear, breathing hotly. "Hyung, I want you to be loud," Jeongguk stated softly. Usually he was the loud one (Yoongi had recorded them once, but upon listening back Jeongguk’s voice had definitely been more prominent), but he loved it when Yoongi properly let go.

"Then make me," Yoongi replied, throwing his head back against Jeongguk’s shoulder. He grasped one of Jeongguk’s hands and moved it between his legs, Jeongguk obediently curling his hand around Yoongi’s dick and starting to jerk him off as he rolled his hips forward. He suckled on his neck lightly, wishing he could get away with leaving another mark, but knowing that’d be far too risky.

It didn't take long for Yoongi to become tighter around him, his moans increasing in volume, body writhing against him, his cock twitching in Jeongguk’s grip. A few more well-aimed thrusts later and he was coming all over Jeongguk’s hand, gasping loudly and arching his back, pulling Jeongguk’s face closer to him as he trembled through his orgasm. Jeongguk whimpered at the wild fluttering around his dick, his rhythm growing more erratic as his own pleasure built up.

Yoongi fell forward tiredly, resting on the desk as he allowed Jeongguk to use his body. "Come on, baby," Yoongi panted, moving his hips and squeezing his muscles as much as he could to help him along. "Come on, come for hyung."

Jeongguk made a strangled noise as he bucked his hips hard, his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders to hold him down. When he finally came, it was with a whisper of Yoongi’s name, his head resting on Yoongi’s sweaty back.

After catching his breath, he pulled out gently, knowing very well that Yoongi didn't particularly like the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs (Jeongguk, on the other hand, was quite fond of the sight of the white streaks on his skin). Yoongi handed him the wipes from his desk and after quickly cleaning himself off and pulling his pants back up, he knelt down to do the same to Yoongi, unable to resist the urge to suck on Yoongi’s now puffy rim as he did - receiving a light kick backwards for his effort.

"Sorry," Jeongguk snickered, nudging Yoongi’s side to make him turn around so he could clean his front too. When he glanced up, Yoongi was glaring at him.

"You know, I don't think you're sorry at all."

Jeongguk shrugged and handed Yoongi his clothes. "Should I really be after I just gave you an orgasm like that?"

Yoongi mumbled something under his breath as he got dressed. "Why do I love you again?" he sighed, watching as Jeongguk took his shirt and helped him put it back on.

"Because," Jeongguk said softly as he tugged Yoongi’s shirt down so it covered him fully once more, smoothing out the wrinkles with his hands, "how could you not?" He laughed when Yoongi rolled his eyes and tried to step away, and wrapped his arms around the smaller swiftly. "I love you too, hyung." He kissed the top of Yoongi’s head and started manoeuvring them towards the settee, aiming for some cuddles and shaking his head when Yoongi made grabby hands at his computer. "Hugs first, work later." He lied down and pulled Yoongi down beside him, holding him close.

Yoongi chuckled, but let himself be manhandled; as much as he could complain at times, Jeongguk knew he loved it just as much. "Fine, but only for a little bit." His eyes were already sliding closed as he relaxed into Jeongguk’s embrace.

Jeongguk smiled and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the back of his neck. "Sure, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who actually read this! ❤


End file.
